


Since we cannot cause a star to be large or small 我們無法轉動銀河改變星宿

by kakakc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>已死或未亡的年輕一代Black家子女都一定記得，小時候於格里莫廣場十二號的聚會。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since we cannot cause a star to be large or small 我們無法轉動銀河改變星宿

  
古老腐朽沒落聳立了七個世紀的格里莫廣場十二號內現已人去樓空。  
  
Narcissa踏進黑沉沉懸掛著小精靈頭顱的深深走廊。興奮的怪角在另一端嚷嚷。  
  
裙擺靜如紗卻也重如絨地掃步走過，她並不想吵醒畫中的Black老夫人，這次的做訪並沒有事前計劃。而是在Albus Dumbledore被殺後、動盪不安的倫敦中，她站在國王火車站前突然想起了回故居的路。然後是一念之差，腳步一轉，她來到這道熟悉又陌生的門前。  
  
高聳而立卻絕望於黑洞的家門。  
  
  
  
  
已死或未亡的年輕一代Black家子女都一定記得，小時候於格里莫廣場十二號的聚會。  
  
能被邀來參與Black家聚會的人並不多，賓客名單上總離不開那幾個姓氏：Crouch、Malfoy、Lestrange、Longbottom、Crabbe…。  
  
而真正出席的，絕大多數還是有著Black姓氏的直屬子裔及其近姻親。  
  
  
Narcissa的視線掃過昏沉暗淡的一室，回憶如潮水般隨視線湧進整個空間。  
  
  
牆角從不會結滿蜘蛛網，而是擺放著鮮艷絕倫的花朵，燦放的氣息與香水混合在一起，凝固於空氣中。窗框或門縫間更不會充斥著使人窒息的塵埃，而是飄蕩過著柔揚的古典音樂和人們低低綷語的交談聲。  
  
  
那個Black家的 _叛徒_ ──她的堂弟──顯然沒有好好照料這棟遺物。  
  
Narcissa皺眉。  
  
  
不，她的記憶中從沒出現過他願意留戀於這家中的印象。  
  
  
  
那時週末舉行的宴會裡，她的姊姊──Bellatrix會拉起小她整整十年、她們另一位堂弟：對，年輕的Regulus跳起舞來。一直到Rodolphus Lestrange伸出手摟過Bella的腰，舞伴轉移，另一首更快更妖異的舞蹈上演。  
  
  
Narcissa將目光落在腳邊的地板上，那時覆蓋之上華貴柔軟的地毯早已消失，露出現下劃滿傷痕的桃木地板，發出啊啊的微末慘叫。  
  
  
──真是可悲。 _至為高貴的_ Black家居然落得如此的光景。  
  
  
Narcissa幾乎不需閉上眼，也能想起Bellatrix跳舞時黯紅色的雪紡裙子轉起如蓮花般的風浪、彷彿能溢出一地血液。  
  
  
儘管最後牽引著Bellatrix舞步的既非Lestrange、也非Black這些姓氏，而是Lord Voldemort。

 

 

**天　上　的　魔　女　與　仙　女  
B e l l a t r i x　 &　A n d r o m e d a**

 

自 從Andromeda Black在聖誕舞會上和一個麻瓜──Ted Tonks跳過舞後，她幾乎被整個家族裡上下每一個成員奚落或批評過。最嚴重的來自她的親姊姊──Bellatrix於舞會中便對Dromeda和 Tonks那個麻瓜下了一個醜惡的咒：兩人當下全身長出了黑色羽毛並紛紛脫落、發出黑色泥漿一樣的異味彷彿將要溶解，不得不立即離場往醫務處飛奔。當時只 是一年級的Narcissa後來聽說Dromeda於醫務間內哭了，一半是沒料想到事情的嚴重性，另一半是Bella的毫不留情，最後留下一點點的、想必 是不甘和憤怒吧。  
  
  
沒有任何人比Narcissa更清楚了，誰叫她總是那個跟在最後的妹妹？ _脆弱的花兒_ ，她的母親總愛如此稱呼她，而她從小便看著她們──Andromeda和Bellatrix，同是天上的星星、有著相似的美貌卻差天共地的內在；以Bella惡毒的性格 **絕對不會容許** Dromeda頂著一張和自己相似的面孔跟一個 _雜種麻瓜_ 接 吻。儘管曾幾何時Narcissa還記得Dromeda的好：有著溫暖的眼睛和笑容，視幼小體弱的她如洋娃娃一般地疼愛、還會跟她訴說著自己所嚮往的麻瓜 世界中新奇的事物。直到Bella闖進來阻止她、責罵她向年幼的妹妹貫輸奇怪的念頭、然後兩人吵鬧到母親的面前，以Narcissa嚇哭了為背景、 Bella在一旁說著煽風點火扭曲的話語，而收場總是Dromeda被罰的結果。  
  
因為那時候混亂間不知所操的Narcissa選擇了抓住 Bellatrix的暗紫色花紋裙擺。母親只是問她幾句，她卻只敢躲在其背後搖頭掉淚說不知道。因為她真的不知道，也無法理解；可是懦弱和害怕的天性早已 替她作出決定，讓她抓住了她所知唯一足以保護她的存在──她倚靠了Bella的一方，以後都是，因為她邪惡而強大。  
  
  
類似這樣的戲 碼沒上演了幾年便無疾而終了，至少在Narcissa懂事後便沒再發生。並非Bella和Dromeda不再敵對，而只是兩個女孩都在不知何時瞭解到在那 位嚴謹陰沉的母親面前，她們永遠都不過是延續Black家血脈的必需品、純血婚姻裡的籌碼、為協助父親於家族中保持地位的手段。高傲如Bella鄙視父母 的膚淺短見，因為她著眼於更廣大的目標──她要以Black家的名義於黑魔法的歷史上長存。而Dromeda則不齒於雙親的名利慾望，她想抹掉自己身上的 漆黑、追求美好和真愛。  
  
Narcissa深知這兩位姊姊骨子裡都是反叛的血液：瘋狂如Bella或單純如Dromeda都是不愛安守本份 者，這讓她為自己近乎隻身事外、冷眼的旁觀者身份感到慶幸，甚至乎沾沾自喜。畢竟當時她可是抱著幸災樂禍的目光看著那些從Dromeda身上掉下的羽毛和 滴落的黑液，她還是天真的：以為Bella常跟Dromeda吵架、因而也較疼愛自卑但顯得順從可靠的自己。  
  
可是時光證明，不再只是黑色羽毛或泥漿液體的惡作劇，而會演變成手臂上的黑色圖騰。  
  
  
  
  
Andromeda和麻瓜的戀情於Black家中就只有得到Sirius的祝褔。  
  
  
「我又不是嫁給一隻山怪──就算是也是我自己喜歡嘛、幹他們啥事？」  
  
她總跟Sirius抱怨，托著腮抱著膝坐於窗沿數著雨點，為無法和情人出外約會而憂鬱。  
  
Sirius則會提醒那位把頭擱在他肩上、最親愛的堂姊：「拜托Dromeda，Tonks比一隻山怪好多了。」  
  
  
家中每一場宴會裡同樣只有Sirius向Dromeda邀舞，兩個同樣被孤立被忽視被零落。旁若無人地兩人卻總是跳出最標準、最無可挑剔的完美舞蹈。  
  
  
  
Narcissa 猜想，Andromeda並不憎恨Black這姓氏──至少不如Sirius。即使被逐出家門從家譜中除名，Dromeda為女兒所取的仍是星星之名， 儘管她的女兒以此為恥。她只是無法如Bella般以自己的身軀粉身碎骨地扞衛與回報這個家族的榮辱、或像Narcissa般默默無名地隱藏在丈夫的姓氏後 背負著不為人知的家徵。  
  
  
當Narcissa聽說Andromeda的女兒投身了鳳凰會跟食死人進行正面戰鬥之時，她彷彿可以預 見Bella闖進Tonks的家裡將所有人處以酷刑和魔咒、比她們的姓氏更深黑的血液將會四濺，因為她知道她的姊姊會以比誰都更殘忍無情的方法把親人解決 掉。她為此感到不寒而悚，Andromeda只想得到愛，和真的愛她的家人。她最後得到了。但也全數於戰爭中失去了。  
  
  
這讓Narcissa想到她的丈夫、她的兒子……她突然發現，她想要的東西也許和Dromeda沒有甚麼分別。

 

 **地　獄　的　犬　與　獅  
S i r i u s** 　 **&** 　 **R e g u l u s**

 

Narcissa慢步走上二樓，並無觸碰任何東西，幼如細線的金髮沾上塵埃。她只是轉右，輕觸借力推開了那道空掩的門。  
  
然後她致身於樹下。  
  
  
那是一棵蔓廷至四面牆上的枝葉，如掌紋般的漫長生命線。  
  
Black家的族譜。  
  
她看著低端最下一行從左端起第一個被燒掉的洞，緊接著的是： _Regulus Black (1961-1979)_  
  
  
同為Black家的繼承者、流淌著一樣的血脈、年齡如此接近也如此年輕、同樣優秀的才華與外貌：  
  
太相似卻絕不相似。  
  
  
若說Bellatrix跟Andromeda是Black家族之中兩極相異的女神、那Sirius跟Regulus則大概是致死不休都在比拼的兄弟吧。  
  
比較成了Sirius與Regulus之間一場最可笑的角力。  
  
  
無用置疑，Sirius是Black家歷史中最大的恥民。  
  
不分尊卑頂撞父母、對黑魔法不屑至之、向較他大上整整十年的Bella掏出魔杖、不充許家庭小精靈進入自己房間一步、於霍克華茲中第一個沒有被分派到史萊哲林的Black、十八歲一到便立即離開家門、從伯父處接取財物……能做的基本上他都做了，不能做的他也做光了。  
  
所以一切皆變化著。只有兩樣事情始終無法改變：  
  
他身上始終流著Black的血脈、姓氏依舊串唸著那五個象徵黑色的字母。  
  
還有他與Regulus之間的比較。他和他越背道而馳，比較就更有增無減。  
  
  
Dromeda總會安慰他說：「至少你長得比較帥。」  
  
「真是謝謝啊。」Sirius想笑，嘴卻緊閉了。因為他連他弟弟被誰殺死也說不準。  
  
  
  
而 Narcissa已經快想不起Regulus的樣子或嗓音、想必家族中每個人都快忘了卻又無法饒恕自己；那個曾經是他們最為讚賞珍視的男孩、每次宴會裡長 輩們皆高談闊論著這年輕人將會有著何等光輝的未來、帶領家族走向領峰。卻誰都不曾想過──大概除了總愛掃這群長輩興致的Sirius會在偷喝了酒後開始胡 言亂語抓著他那個不屑其醉意的弟弟喊： _總有一天你會為了這些傢伙送掉你的小命！_ ──一切皆來得如此突冗。  
  
不止一 次，Black老夫人早已在詛咒著自己的兒子，卻又同時讚美著另一個完美卻早逝的兒子。她就像每個世世代代的Black，緊抓著最後一絲至高無上的榮譽愛 聽著家庭小精靈們尖銳的嗓子喊著最高的祟拜、啐棄踐踏在骯髒泥濘中掙扎反抗一切的下等角色。這些一死即滅的尊嚴與執著，最後全都被釘入牆中畫框內，至死不 渝。  
  
  
  
畫前、畫後，人前、人後，  
  
他恨他的愚味盲目枉送生命、他恨他的背叛逃反家徽血脈。  
  
誰陷得太深、誰沉溺於過去。  
  
  
  
生前、死後，  
  
兄弟，弟兄。  
  
幼年相稱消逝之快，他們都只記得於霍克華茲中那短短的幾年歲月：  
  
他於紅金亮麗的葛萊芬多那端與麻瓜和不正統的巫師耍弄著惡作劇咒語卻快意地稱兄道弟。  
  
他於綠銀暗啞的史萊哲林這頭並不掩飾腕間作為食死徒的印記或目光內忠誠地追隨著魔王。  
  
  
永遠不解。

 

**地　上　的　花  
N a r c i s s a**

 

日光昏暗如線，塵埃靜默如綷。  
  
  
名字一個接著一個被排列出：第一個被除名燒去的洞…… _Regulus Black (1961-1979)_ …… _Bellatrix Black (1951-)_ ……第二個被除名燒去的洞…… _Narcissa Black (1955-)_ ……  
  
  
  
兩個信徒，兩個叛徒。  
  
  
Narcissa站在最後，她並非食死徒，甚至連一顆星星也不如。  
  
  
  
自卑又自戀，無法忍受禮儀以外的兼神經質，膽小懦弱，輕易地便淌下眼淚。  
  
Narcissa不愛跳舞。家裡擺設的每一場晚宴聚會中，只有Lucius Malfoy一人願意陪伴她坐在舞池外獨飲，所以她嫁給了他。──當然他的純血背景還是最大的因素，但那一杯又一杯的時光才是她沒說出口卻願意肯首於這場政治家族上的婚約的原因。  
  
  
  
儘 管她沒成為食死徒一事彷彿已成默許之事，Bella不止一次對此感到疙瘩，似乎這再次印證了她那懦弱的性格。Narcissa也清楚若自己違背Black 這姓氏──不、對Bella而言一定是黑魔王吧──Bella一定能夠殺了她，即使她是她的姊姊，即使她喊她Cissy。  
  
  
  
  
  
她的姊妹、她的兄弟、她的丈夫、她的兒子……她的一切已不屬於她。  
  
  
  
  
各星殞落。  
  
而此刻，最後一個流著Black家血脈坐於這幅家譜布縵前的竟是沒有得到星星之名的自己。  
  
  
  
  
Narcissa在對方說出甚麼之前已先向Bella掏出自己的魔杖。  
  
Narcissa要求Severus Snape跟她立下不可破牢之咒。  
  
  
  
  
她於家譜房間中轉身，離開這棟埋葬了已失去作為Black家族意義的格里莫廣場十二號，前往國王火車站。  
  
  
  
守望Black家譜上最後一顆星星。  
  
  
  
_Narcissa Black (1955-)──Lucius Malfoy (1954-)……_  
  
Draco Malfoy (1980-)

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2013.05.04  
> 九點檔一般的黑家就像沒落的貴族一般即使人去樓空設定狗血卻依然引人入勝，這大概是他們與生俱來的魅力吧。用水仙的角度來切入大概是最適合的，畢竟只有她一人沒有獲得星星之名，她的兒子卻忠實地被懸掛在天空中。  
> 加嘉


End file.
